Rachel Adams
Rachel Adams is a 17 year old girl that attends Sacred Heart High School in Stittsville Ontario. She is Simon's girlfriend and the lead singer for the band Sweet 16. Even though she has no powers and is physically shorter than most women her age, she has picked up on self defense tachniques and has mastered the control of her car, the Grim Grumbler much to the group's advantage. Biography Rachel was born on September 14th, 1992 in London England. There she lived with her family until she was five after she swallowed a fly that turned her horrible singing into a beautiful sweet sing-song voice. When she moved to Canada, she began attending St. Micheal's Fitzroy and she lived in Arnprior Ontario. There, the students became jealous of her voice and tried to make her upchuck the fly that made it happen. When they succeeded, the fly dislodged a blockage in her voice box and improved her singing voice, much to the discontent of her classmates. When she graduated from grade 6, she received the award titled 'Most likely to succeed in the music business which is still not very good because the music business is a careless unforgiving bitch'. She attended West Carleton High School for grades 7 and 8. During this time, she was exposed to the heavy drug problems at West Carleton and even tried some. After becoming sick, she decided to stop permanently. She began attending Sacred Heart Catholic High School in grade 9 after her family moved to Hazeldean. She also got her job as a sales clerk at Paymoar Shoes. At school, Simon Pilon fell for her even though the timing was awkward and was initially turned down because of her affection for superheroes. After Rape Dude's conquest, he revealed his identity to her and the two began dating. Simon discovered her singing talent by accident involving a fork and a can of Draino one day. She revealed to him that while at West Carleton, the students and the staff would discourage kids from developping their talents and has become shy from picking up the mic. This changed during Tanya's 16th birthday party when she helped found the band Sweet 16 and became the lead singer. Since then, she has succeded in slaying her past demons that prevented her from singing live and stretched her pipes in many school events and would lead Sweet 16 to school and citywide fame after the success of the School's out mini tour and their win at Battle of the bands 2009. To make up for years of no practice, however, she took up vocal lessons. It was during this time that she discovered she had a knack at the understanding of mechanical components due to her being locked in a mine by Fart Dude and subsequently escaping by rigging the destroyed elevators to a working state using only cue tips, paper clips scotch tape and dead weasels. In the fall of 2008 for her seventeenth birthday, Rachel's parents bought her a 1969 Chevrolet Camaro RS for 150$ from a police auction in Hawkesbury. The car would be named the Grim Grumbler and repairs on the vehicle would consume her attention for a big part of the year. Despite this, she got closer to Simon but they were caught trying to have sex in the Fire Temple and the recluse, Dwezel panicked and offered them a crazed ultimatum consisting of him setting his dick on fire if they were to have sex before the end of high school. Despite his crying rage, and being given the opportunity to get rid of the annoying Dwezel once and for all, Simon and Rachel agreed to follow his demands, mostly because Rachel was not ready because of PMS. At the end of grade 12, Rachel and Simon became a very serious sexual couple. Despite her parent's demands, she decided to take a college program, more specifically, a mechanics apprenticeship. She decided on that path because of her work perform on her car stirred in her a passion for mechanics. And she had no other options. Family Rachel was born the second child of James and Valerie Adams. However, the family would one day baloon to include 7 children. Due to the fact that Rachel was raised in a large traditional family, she learned alot of regular minded manurisms which would be abolished in her teen years, most predominantly in her insistence on wearing trendy clothing, and eventually, of her rebelling by joining the band. Immediate Family *James Adams, Rachel's father *Valerie Adams, Rachel's Mother *Micheal Adams, Rachel's oldest brother and the only sibling she can connect with on any level. *Alexandra Adams, Rachel's younger sister by two years. Extended Family Character Analysis Rachel is at most times, the most extroverted member of the band and her group of friends after she starts dating Simon, picks up singing again and discovering her passion for mechanical components. She dresses in attractive and occasionally borderline slutty clothing like Tanya and dyes her hair in different colors depending on her mood or the season. Because of this, she is seen as a spokesperson for following your dreams even if they may not be popular as demonstrated by her parents who do not approve of her activities in the band and her tendency to opt for a college program instead of a university one. Initially, her parents bought her the Grim Grumbler to disdain her from going into mechanic's even though their plan failled as she was even more passionate about mechanics. This strange ecclectic mix of both traditional background and liberal social teachings, she is also seen as the poster girl for the wired generation of modern youth. Category:Characters